Not The Worst Witch Anymore
by decat
Summary: How Mildred leaves behind her reputation as the Worst Witch, and graduates from Cackle's.


**Not the Worst Witch Anymore **

Mildred Hubble was in her final year at Cackle's Academy, and while her spells had improved- she had achieved a 'B' on her last spells test- potions was a different story, no matter how hard she tried…

"C-, Mildred," said Miss Hardbroom. "_Again._"

"I'm Trying, Miss Hardbroom, Really I am."

"It doesn't look like it to me, Mildred."

"But-"

"Mildred, if you don't improve, you're not going to pass the exam for the witches' higher certificate."

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom," Mildred replied miserably.

"Now go, you don't want to be late for your next lesson."

Constance watched as Mildred gathered her things and left. She had never had a student fail, such was her excellent teaching record. Mildred Hubble, however, seemed likely to change that. Four-and-a-half aggravating years, and the girl still didn't seem to be getting anywhere with her potions results.

As the students filed into the great hall for lunch, Mildred seemed upset.

"What's Wrong, Millie?" asked Maud.

Miss Hardbroom pretty much told me I'm going to fail potions, and that I won't get my witches' higher certificate."

"Isn't she always saying that sort of thing, though?" asked Enid.

"She's right though, I'm still getting C-'s, I'm never going to pass."

Mildred's friends tried to cheer her up, but Mildred remained down in the dumps for the rest of the day.

In Miss Cackle's office, Miss Hardbroom was pacing back and forth, while Miss Cackle sat at her desk, enjoying a slice of cheesecake.

"Trust Mildred Hubble to ruin my reputation! I always said you shouldn't have allowed her to stay at the Academy!" Constance raged.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting?" Amelia said, through a mouthful of cheesecake.

"Amelia, I have never had a student fail, but Mildred will be the first, if she keeps going the way she is."

"Constance, have you ever thought of actually trying to help Mildred?" Amelia asked. "Offer her some extra tuition perhaps?"

"That is a ridiculous idea-"

"Constance, listen," said Amelia, putting her cheesecake aside and gesturing Constance to sit down. "I think Mildred could really benefit from some extra help," Amelia continued, as Constance took her seat. She listened to what Amelia had to say, but she still didn't like the idea.

"I doubt Mildred would agree to it either-"

"Constance, just offer her the choice, you never know."

Constance sighed. Amelia Cackle was the only person who ever beat her in an argument.

The next day, at the end of potions, Constance watched the girls file out of the room, until only Mildred was left. Mildred _always_ managed to be last.

"Mildred? Come here please." Constance's voice echoed in the empty classroom.

Mildred Approached, looking nervous.

"Mildred, I have an offer to make. I am offering you extra potions tuition, with me, once a week."

Mildred's mouth formed a surprised 'o'.

"Miss Cackle seems to think it would be of benefit to you. Are you agreeable?"

"Um… yes… yes I am." Mildred didn't look entirely sure.

"So you will be here, Thursday evening after dinner, in the potion lab?"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom."

"You know, Mildred, I have never offered extra tuition to a student before… you should count yourself very lucky. Now go, you don't want to be late for your next class."

Constance watched Mildred leave. What had she got herself into?

"She actually offered?"

"No way!"

"It doesn't seem like HB, does it?" Mildred said. She had hurried into Chanting class, slid into line next to Maud and Enid, and was telling them what had happened.

"I've never heard of her giving extra tuition before." said Enid.

"Try not to screw it up, Millie," said Maud. "This could be your chance to improve at potions."

It was with some trepidation that Mildred approached the potion lab on Thursday evening. She knocked on the door.

"You can come in, Mildred," answered Miss Hardbroom.

Mildred entered.

"Sit." Miss Hardbroom indicated a bench at which a cauldron and ingredients were already set up. "I thought we should start with something simple. I believe you are familiar with invisibility potion?"

Mildred worked quietly, with Miss Hardbroom watching and regularly checking her work.

But when it came to the last ingredient, Mildred couldn't remember whether to add the pondweed or not. I don't _think_ I need the pondweed, she thought, and put it aside, adjusted the potions temperature, and gave it a last stir. "I'm done, Miss Hardbroom."

"Very good. Now, test it."

Mildred took a sip of potion- and started laughing.

"Mildred, _what_ is so funny?" Miss Hardbroom asked.

"It's the potion," Mildred replied, between gasps. "I-think-I-made-laughter-potion-" She collapsed into laughter again. Miss Hardbroom sighed. This was not going to be easy.

In the following weeks, Mildred continued to struggle at potions. Miss Hardbroom would sometimes threaten to revoke the offer of extra tuition ("Mildred, if you're not careful, I may revoke my offer of extra tuition" became a common phrase). However, she never actually did, and both Mildred and Miss Hardbroom persevered, and soon Mildred began to improve in class, and she continued to make considerable improvement throughout the year.

Miss Hardbroom also encouraged Mildred to apply for the prestigious Weirdsister College, using Mildred's special talent with drawings to gain a scholarship.

In the last week of the year, the students received their final results. Mildred has passed all her subjects, getting a 'B+' in spells. The last results to be given out were potions. The students were called in individually to receive their mark. Maud got a 'B+', Enid got a 'B', and Ethel was very smug about her 'A'.

"Mildred Hubble," Miss Hardbroom called.

Mildred entered and sat down, and Miss Hardbroom passed her results over. Mildred's eyes went wide as she stared at the paper: 'A-'.

"This can't be mine," she said in disbelief.

"Well Done, Mildred." Miss Hardbroom smiled. "And there's something else." She handed Mildred a second piece of paper. "You've qualified for entry to Weirdsister College."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Hardbroom, thank you so much. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"My pleasure, Mildred." Miss Hardbroom smiled again.

Out in the hallway, Mildred pulled her friends into a hug. "I've done it! I'm graduating! I'm not the Worst Witch anymore!"


End file.
